September 2014
VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 31st, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 1st, 2014. Yesterday, August 30th, was National Toasted Marshmallow Day! It is past the middle of summer, and even though the nights are beginning to cool, the inviting flames of a late summer campfire make us think of this wonderful toast-able treat! If you are lucky, you may have some special marshmallow toasting forks, or you can use a handy stick to make the perfect marshmallow over a glowing fire! This fun tradition is the quintessential way of celebrating National Toasted Marshmallow Day. Toasted marshmallows are even known to burst into flames, making a torch to illuminate a campsite on a dark night! On today's quest, we are going to look into the fun history of marshmallows! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Flaming Marshmallow Man - Red Flame or a Flaming Marshmallow Man - Blue Flame! VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Reena 1:03 2. KosmicKat 1:16 3. Myshi 1:18 4. Colleen 1:19 5. Jobo 1:21 6. Tybalt 1:31 7. Cindi-Lu 1:37 8. Argoace 2:04 9. Holiakala 2:19 10. Bamabelle 2:19 11. Lucybell 2:23 12. spontaneous_combustion 2:30 13. Tigerbella 2:40 14. Joia 2:47 15. funfly 2:49 16. SoccerIrishBoy 2:51 17. wildsplashstone 2:57 18. Shana 3:12 19. Pennie 3:22 20. HippyAngelBunny 3:37 21. LilacsDaisies 3:46 22. PennieWise 4:15 23. mamasama 4:22 24. Purplellama 4:39 25. Elementra 4:47 26. HoneyBrownEyes 4:52 27. Bamboo 5:04 28. Frosty-Angel 5:10 29. astrolucky 5:30 30. Tatiana_SilverHeart 5:46 Space B4 - Chapter 4 - Anguish! The radiation leak has spread throughout the sector, and will continue to cover the entire station. Your mission is to seal off the radiation leak before it overloads Space Station B4, and causes a catastrophic explosion. Remember, you need a White Space Suit and the experience gained from launching 5 Space Merchant Missions before you can board the Space B4 station! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! VFK Extended Summer Weekend Mini-Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 1st, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, September 2nd, 2014. For this last extended weekend of the summer, families usually have their own traditions, and way of celebrating! Some families go hiking or camping, some go visit their local beach, and others take a short vacation or have a picnic with family. This three-day weekend is a chance to take advantage of the last of the warm summer days, as you will soon begin to see the start of autumn events and fall seasonal activities! In many communities, it is the last opportunity to visit community recreation areas and seasonal parks before they close for the season. On today's quest, let's take a mini-look at these end of summer traditions! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Space Station Hard Hat! Faerie Phere Anniversary! The Faeries have decided to celebrate the anniversary of Faerie Phere in a very, magical way! Enchanting gameplay and a new sparkling array of pheres, makes each experience a special memory! The Faeries would love for you to come and play a game of Faerie Phere, and have provided us with these instructions! Go to the Moonlit Lily Pond on the Faerie Age Map to play Faerie Phere! To play Faerie Phere with a friend, say "phere with friend" where "friend" is the name of your friend in the same room! Spider Scissors! Featuring a sleek design, the all-new Spider Scissors are sticky-web-resistant, leaving clean cuts and keeping your webs in-tact! The Spider Scissors will arrive at Merlin's Magic Shop in Medieval Age by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, September 3rd! Spiders! Creepy crawlers in every corner! Green, black, and ferocious spiders have decided to spin their webs throughout the kingdom! Remember to carry a pair of Spider Scissors and a Baumwolltasche with you when spider-web-hunting! Be careful, if you happen to snip away the web of a spider while they are in the center of it, terrible things could happen! Halloween Colors Delight! Join the HOSTs for a Spooktastic time in the all-new Halloween Colors Delight! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! Fairytale Magic! Sand Dollar Items! Bring your favorite classic fairytales to life with the all-new Sand Dollar items! An elegant seated princess and a regal Frog King create the perfect, fanciful atmosphere on any beach! The Fairytale Sand Dollar Items will arrive at the Inland Ocean Shop in the Sand Dollar Section by 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, September 6th! The Hidden Passages - Chapter 6 - Turrets! You have reached the top of the castle! Will you make it to the Princess in time? The Hidden Passages - Chapter 6 - Turrets is coming this Sunday, September 7th! Good luck, Wizardlings! VFK Crayon Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 7th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 8th, 2014. Few grandparents' homes, or households with young children, do not display several crayon drawings! For most of us, our earliest artistic memories include holding a large bright crayon tightly, focusing on a preprinted coloring book page while making our best effort to "color inside the lines"! Crayons that we now take for granted as inexpensive, readily available children's art tools, were once expensive and difficult to obtain. After decades of development, the crayon has become an everyday art staple in our modern world. So, pick out your favorite crayon colors, and coloring book and color along on today's quest, as we look at the history of crayons! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crayon Crown! VFK Crayon Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. spontaneous_combustion 1:08 2. Reena 1:13 3. Colleen 1:18 4. Myshi 1:22 5. Jolly_Roger 1:33 6. StenoQueen 1:46 7. Scarlett 1:46 8. JoyArlene 1:49 9. Shana 1:57 10. Zinderella 2:01 11. flaming_ice 2:04 12. LovingMemory 2:19 13. Red_Wonder 2:25 14. Joia 2:27 15. Amelia 2:31 16. KittyKat 2:34 17. PirateBlueMaxx 2:53 18. emeraldcheetah 3:13 19. RedMist 3:16 20. AussieDude 3:28 21. LittleZombieBug 3:34 22. AngelKat 3:34 23. wildsplashstone 3:37 24. Infernal 3:40 25. happy_hermione 3:46 26. pianobliss 4:05 27. Purplellama 4:31 28. eternal_autumn 4:37 29. Tatiana_SilverHeart 4:55 30. hamstergirl 6:22 The Hidden Passages - Chapter VI - Turrets! You have conquered the lower levels of the castle, and successfully climbed to the rooftop! Remember to remain watchful and keep a look-out for anything mysterious, you may need to use your Wizardly Summoning Skills to bring back a collapsed castle bridge! Remember, in order to enter The Hidden Passages, you need to be an Initiate Frost Wizard! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Basic Gossamer Spinning Book - Level 1! Merlin will be carrying a new book in his Books section, called Basic Gossamer Spinning Book - Level 1! Once you have the Basic Gossamer Spinning Book - Level 1, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! That's all you need to do! You can then kick back and wait for your training to complete! Basic Gossamer Spinning Book - Level 1 will arrive in Merlin's at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, September 9th! Sand Dollar Collection II! Create an eerie atmosphere or surround your favorite hideout with the all-new Sand Thorn Hedges! Accompanied by a whimsical sand Wishing Well, making all of your wishes come true! Sand Thorn Hedges and Wishing Well will arrive at the Inland Ocean Shop in the Sand Dollar Section at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, September 10th! Sand Dollar Collection III! RAWR! A gigantic Sand Dragon is coming to the Inland Ocean Shop! Tall and ferocious, this outstanding Sand Dragon is sure to scare away any intruder! And to help defend your Sand Kingdom, you may need a courageous knight! Also accompanying the Sand Dragon under the Sand Dollar Section! Sand Dragon and Dragon Fighting Prince will arrive at the Inland Ocean Shop in the Sand Dollar Section at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, September 11th! Basic Gossamer Weaving Book - Level 1! Merlin will be carrying a new book in his Books section, called Basic Gossamer Weaving Book - Level 1! Once you have the Basic Gossamer Weaving Book - Level 1, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! Don't forget, you will need to have learnt the Basic Gossamer Spinning Book - Level 1 before you can learn the Basic Gossamer Weaving Book - Level 1! That's all you need to do! You can then kick back and wait for your training to complete! Basic Gossamer Weaving Book - Level 1 will arrive in Merlin's at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, September 11th! The Hidden Passages - Chapter VII - Dead Fall! Watch out! The Evil Magician has his eye on you... Will you make it across the graveyard? Remember, in order to enter The Hidden Passages, you need to be an Initiate Frost Wizard! Sand Dollar Collection IV! Complete your Stone Serpent collection with the upcoming Stone Serpent pieces! Elegant carving and designs, when assembled together the Stone Serpent pieces create a grand entrance to any gathering, shindig or palace! Sand Dollar Serpent Pieces will arrive at the Inland Ocean Shop in the Sand Dollar Section at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, September 12th! Ghostly Trivia Challenge! Join the HOSTs for a Spooktastic time at the Ghostly Trivia Challenge! Team up with 3 others to match your wits against an opposing team of 4 in this game of spooks, giggles and lots of fun! Check the Event Calendar for your local times! VFK Honey Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 14th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 15th, 2014. The month of September is National Honey Month, and is for celebrating everything related to honey and its industrious creators, bees!! Bees have been significant to mankind for centuries. People have kept bees and harvested their honey for centuries. Honey is known not just for its sweet taste, but also for its medicinal value! Also, bees have played such an important part in our daily lives for so long, that our speech is littered with sayings and expressions that stem from this long association. So let's buzz out to do today's quest about honey, and the amazing bee! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Honey Bee Slippers! VFK Honey Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. Scarlett 1:22 2. Jolly_Roger 1:23 3. Kolleen 1:25 4. JoyArlene 1:37 5. Colleen 1:43 6. PirateBlueMaxx 1:46 7. Shana 2:13 8. Red_Wonder 2:28 9. Perseverance 2:30 10. RedMist 2:34 11. IcyBlue 2:49 12. Tako_Luka 2:55 13. PirateRocketMonkey 3:23 14. wildsplashstone 3:27 15. sunday_monkey 3:43 16. iVenus 3:46 17. AngelKat 3:49 18. whitepixierose 3:49 19. SaharaHollyglow 4:42 20. KawaiiRin 5:07 21. AmazingPuppy 5:12 22. Dewella 5:30 23. I_Love_Cows 5:50 24. pocket_watch 5:54 25. thebluesun 6:05 26. beegirl_anna 6:49 27. Osmello 7:16 28. hamstergirl 7:30 29. cool_cool_cool 7:31 30. astrolucky 8:01 The Hidden Passages - Chapter VII - Dead Fall! The Hidden Passages - Chapter VII - Dead Fall has premiered! You have fallen down next to the castle walls, and near the zombie infested graveyard! Your next goal is to venture into the cemetery and unlock the secrets within! Remember, in order to enter The Hidden Passages, you need to be an Initiate Frost Wizard! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Basic Gossamer Tailoring Book - Level 1! Merlin will be carrying a new book in his Books section, called Basic Gossamer Tailoring Book - Level 1! Once you have the Basic Gossamer Tailoring Book - Level 1, go to the Training option under MENU, click on the book, and press the “Start Selected” button! Don't forget, you will need to have learnt the Basic Gossamer Spinning Book - Level 1 and Basic Gossamer Weaving Book - Level 1 before you can learn the Basic Gossamer Tailoring Book - Level 1! That's all you need to do! You can then kick back and wait for your training to complete! Basic Gossamer Tailoring Book - Level 1 will arrive in Merlin's at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, September 16th! Halloween Tee-Shirt Patterns! Bring the Halloween excitement with you where-ever you go, match your favorite outfits and express your personality in your own Halloween color and applique! When sewing together your Gossamer Halloween tee-shirt, remember to keep your applique in mind! Are you feeling wrapped up, or generally haunting? The Halloween Tee-Shirt Patterns will arrive in Merlin's at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, September 17th! Halloween Tee-Shirt Applique - Mummy! Add unique touches to your Halloween Tee-Shirt with Nixie’s latest and greatest Halloween Appliques! All you have to do is include the Applique when you go to sew up your Halloween Tee-Shirt! Featuring a cute little mummy, he’s guaranteed to inspire smiles and Halloween hugs! The Halloween Tee-Shirt Applique - Mummy will arrive in Merlin's at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, September 17th! Halloween Tee-Shirt Applique - Ghostie! Nixie’s September 18th haunting Halloween Applique features a surprised little ghost, and lots of little spooky Os! What mood are you in today? Express your feelings with a charming Applique! The Halloween Tee-Shirt Applique - Ghostie will arrive in Merlin's at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, September 18th! VFK Constitution Day Mini-Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, September 19th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, September 20th, 2014. Constitution Day, commemorates the signing of one of the most important documents ever instituted - the Constitution of the United States. On September 17th, 1787, the U.S. Constitutional Convention signed this historic document. Our modern federal holiday honors this history altering event. On today's quest we will look at the history of Constitution Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Constitution Day 2014 Pin! End of Summer Sock Hop! The autumnal equinox is September 23rd this year. The nights will be officially longer than the days, which means those romantic evenings will last even longer! To celebrate the end of summer and the beginning of the fall and winter seasons, come be part of the End of Summer Sock Hop! Our End of Summer Sock Hop will be held Saturday, September 20th, 2014 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Especially for our UK players, our End of Summer Sock Hop will also be held Sunday, September 21st, 2014, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. UK Time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. UK Time. As part of the End of Summer Sock Hop, there will be new attire and a surprise party favor at each Sock Hop! Space B4 - Chapter 5 - The Pirates of Centaurus! Pirate Ships are approaching, and your oxygen tanks are continually seeping! Will you find a way to repair your tanks, or something completely different? Coming this Sunday, September 21st! Remember, in order to participate in the Space B4 chapters, you need the experience gained from launching 5 Space Merchant Expeditions and a White Space Suit obtainable from the Galactic Trading Post! Good luck, Space Explorers! Sand Dollars: Waterfall! Coming to the Inland Ocean Shop is a magical piece of paradise, the Ancient Tiki Cascading Waterfall! Brought in from the most secluded rainforests and islands, and sure to create a tropical and romantic atmosphere! The Sand Dollars: Ancient Tiki Cascading Waterfall will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, September 19th! Halloween Tee Applique - Kitty! Nixie has an all-new Meow-tastic Kitty Applique, purr-fect for expressing your feelings! Whether you feel puffed, contented or generally catty, the new Meow-Tastic Halloween Kitty Applique will help your personality shine! The Halloween Tee Applique – Kitty will arrive in Merlin's at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, September 19th! Halloween Tee Applique - Pirate! Showcase your Pirate side with Nixie's Halloween Pirate Applique! Featuring a friendly Ghost Ship and two Pirate words, AHOY! and ARG! The Sand Dollars: Ancient Tiki Cascading Waterfall will arrive in Merlin's at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, September 20th! End of Summer Sock Hop Attire! Look your best at the End of Summer Sock Hop! Bold and sleek in design, these fashionable ensembles will be arriving in Retro Age! Girls' Sock Hop Attire will arrive at the Dress Shop in Retro Age and Boys' Sock Hop Attire will arrive at Rook's Brothers in Retro Age at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, September 20th! VFK Bonfire Quest 2014! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 21st, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 22nd, 2014. Seeing a huge bonfire burning is an exciting experience, with the hot flames leaping to the sky and people silhouetted in the firelight! When you see such a bonfire, you know that a celebration is underway. Bonfires don't require a formal celebration, however there are celebrations that absolutely require a bonfire! The end of summer is one such traditional time for building bonfires! Bonfires are controlled outdoor fires, usually planned to burn quickly, and they can be very large. With autumn approaching, large informal bonfires make the summer season seem longer, even though the temperatures are falling! On today's quest, let's look at the blazing tradition of bonfires! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an End of Summer Bonfire - 2014! VFK Bonfire Quest 2014! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. PirateDesertRose 1:07 2. PirateRocketMonkey 1:13 3. Reena 1:31 4. Colleen 1:37 5. PirateBlue 1:37 6. Jolly_Roger 1:40 7. Scarlett 1:40 8. MrDuckLucky 2:01 9. Aceboy_Alex 2:02 10. MissChickenGirl 2:12 11. SingerRay 2:30 12. Shana 2:31 13. sleepyfancywatch 2:40 14. AmazingPuppy 2:43 15. CalicoCat 2:49 16. mamasama 2:49 17. emeraldcheetah 3:07 18. andromida 3:13 19. PirateBlueMaxx 3:19 20. wildsplashstone 3:43 21. GoldenRichEnergy 4:10 22. Infernal 4:12 23. Perseus 4:20 24. astrolucky 4:28 25. sterlingsterling 4:32 26. MasterHeart 4:37 27. LovingMemory 4:52 28. Skyking 4:58 29. MiaDance 5:01 30. PurplePolarSage 5:04 Space B4 - Chapter 5 - The Pirates of Centaurus! The computers have received several distress calls from a secured region of the station. It's up to you to locate the Command Deck, and investigate the readings! Remember, you need a White Space Suit and the experience gained from launching 5 Space Merchant Missions before you can board the Space B4 station! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com! Sand Dollar Micro Quests! The Sand Dollar Micro Quests have arrived and will be available until Thursday, September 25th! Get your Sand Dollars before the end of summer, because after Thursday all the Sand Dollars will wash away! Halloween Applique - Spider! Nixie's all-new Halloween Tee-Shirt Applique - Spider, is fuzzy, malicious and totally cute! The Spider Applique can be included in any of your favorite Halloween Tee-shirt combinations! The Halloween Applique - Spider will arrive in Merlin's at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday, September 22th! Halloween Applique - Pumpkin! Evil, daring and spooky! Whether you feel bold, sneaky, or eager for Halloween, this scary little pumpkin face is the best way to express your mood! The Halloween Applique - Pumpkin will arrive in Merlin's at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, September 23rd! Spooks and Frights Teleporter Event! Join HOST_Firefly for a scary and frightful time at the Teleporter Ride Event! With spooky faces and many tombstones, will you be shopping for a new residence, or riding out with a prize? Check the Event Calendar for your local times! VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest 2014! '''7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 28th, 2014 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 29th, 2014. Johnny Appleseed's birthday was on September 26th! Americans honor the legendary pioneer, and celebrate his birthday every year. Johnny Appleseed's real life travels and actions became tall tales and legends in his own lifetime. He was a religious man and as he wandered barefoot through the wilderness of Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois, he planted apple tree orchards. So for today's quest, polish up a fresh shiny apple for a snack and let's find out more about the life of Johnny Appleseed! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Johnny Apple Seat - Green! VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest 2014! 'The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. Colleen 1:13 2. Reena 1:16 3. Scarlett 1:21 4. Flint 1:25 5. Myshi 1:28 6. Shana 1:40 7. spontaneous_combustion 2:04 8. sunday_monkey 2:34 9. wildsplashstone 3:27 10. ciarapopstar 4:07 11. maxbuddy 4:07 12. Guest601279 4:08 13. Guest443014 4:18 14. astrolucky 4:25 15. cool_cool_cool 4:40 16. iMinute 4:54 17. chocolavagirl 4:55 18. MiaDance 5:07 19. Guest942140 5:39 20. Guest450975 6:38 21. Guest771114 6:50 22. Guest524502 6:58 23. Guest362709 7:00 24. Watermist 7:24 25. PrincessRoyal 8:50 26. EbonyTigerSnake 9:10 27. ImmortalTruth 9:16 28. Enchantress 9:40 29. MasterHeart 10:49 30. crystalgem 11:31 Space Station B4 - Chapter VI - A Strange Moment! The Defense Systems have activated, and Pirate Ships are attacking! Severe damage has been detected on the outer areas of Sector 12. You're the last one onboard, it's up to you, Explorer, to locate a one-man space Fighter and escape the incoming attack! Remember, you need a White Space Suit and the experience gained from launching 5 Space Merchant Missions before you can board the Space B4 station! Find out more at DevBlog.EpicAges.com!